


Broken Bones and Forget-Me-Nots

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: ? - Freeform, Asgore doesn't really know how to solve the joblessness /homelessness problem in the underground, Bad Sans, Badster, Cannon vers, Cute papyrus, Dadster, Evil W. D. Gaster, Exposition, I had a bad day, I mean, Im bad at summaries, Interveiw, Judge!gaster, Listen to your gut sans, Little bit of everyone's backstory, M/M, Observant Papyrus, Sans no, Scientist W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, creepy gaster, criptic dad, dadster and badster are two different people, fight, gaster followers - Freeform, heck, interny, judge!aster, judger!gaster, not good first impressions, or at least one of them, sans is hiding something, scintist!sans, skeleton!aster, skeleton!gaster, sorry Sans, sorry toby, story takes place after Chara's and Asriel's deaths, sweet papyrus, tagging as I go along, that escalated quickly, that went well, they are two different species in this, this will get gross in places, vent - Freeform, will only be updated when my Herat goes on vacation, wingding and gaster are separate people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans is about to receive his dream job, things don't go well





	1. Karmic S.S. Aster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries

“Karmic S.S. Aster,” called a tall, lanky, draconic type monster, with pearly white scales, occasionally broken by stripes of black. 

“Here,” a child sized skeleton monster called, as he stood up from his seat in the waiting room. 

The taller nodded at him, grunting, then proceeded to call out the rest of the names on the list. Once done he slide the clipboard he was holding into one of his many oversized pockets. “Alright,” he spoke in a deep, smooth voice that seemed to rumble the very fabric of reality, “I am Doctor Warzakex Dagalun Gaster; however, since you're smart enough to be sitting in this room in the first place I'm going to assume you knew that. Now, we are going to interview in alphabetical order by you’re last names. I will call your name and you will come into my office and after you will be dismissed. Only four of you will be chosen for this job. Understood?” Once gaining and indication that all thirteen interns did understand Dr. W.D. Gaster called, “Ziko Adare.”

The naga slipped of his chair and slid through the open door, quickly followed by the doctor. The door closed behind them with a click. 

Only the slight breaths of the people in the room could be heard.

“Soooo,” the small skeleton inquired walking up to the round desk in the center of the room, “how’ve you been, Miss Salasonder?”

The small yellow lizard behind the desk snorted, “what's with all this professionalism coming from, Karmic?” 

“Oh, come on, Al,” the skeleton said while puffing out his check constructs, “you know I hate being called that.”

“That's better,” Alphys snorted, “sorry, Sans.” 

“Eh, it was friendly crossfire,” Sans shrugged. 

“Oh man, you already know someone here?” Said a winded cat monster, annoyingly, taller than Sans.

“Yeah, she was actually the one who notified me of this opportunity,” Sans answered, “names Sans, this is Alphys; though, you probably could have figured that out by reading her name tag.”

“Mah Syy-syh, nice to meet you both,” the cat monster replied shaking both of their hands.

“Gosh, I'm so nervous,”

“Why are you nervous, Al?” Sans implored, “we're the ones being interviewed.”

“Dr. Gaster said after to day he is giving me a promotion and one of the interns will be given the desk work from nine to five,” Alphys explained resting her chin on the notepad she had been doodling Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on.

“Wow, that's cool,” Mah exclaimed.

The three of them continued talking about everything from their home lives too Alphys hatred of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. It continued going until Dr. Gaster opened the door to his office calling the next interviewee, and Ziko Adare reentered the waiting room. The door to the Royal Scientist’s office closed as Ziko slithered to the trio in the middle of the room.

“What are you Stika Nuchel doing,” Ziko smirked at Sans and Mah. Sans didn't know any Nagiren, but judging by Alphys’s reaction it wasn't a nice thing to be called.

“Y-you ap-pu-pologize, right now.” 

“Oh, why should I? They probably don't even know what I called them,” Ziko sneared.

“That d-doesn't make it any less r-rude,” Apparently this had Alphys really riled, for she was now standing on her chair, thought she was still dwarfed by the naga’s huge frame, “and if y-y-you don't watch your mouth, the D-d-doctor won't even consider hiring you.”

“Yeah, Zak seemed to like me quite a bit. It wouldn't surprise me if he decided to make me an official employee on the spot.”

“That's a likely story,” the secretary muttered.

“What was that you yellow toe nail,”

“Excuse ME!” Alphys screeched.

“You heard me you little bitch,” Ziko spat, snarling.

“I’m a lizard, not a dog,”

Ziko opened his mouth to continue the fight, only I find a thick webbing holding his jaw shut. 

“That’s enough,” an elegant albino spider monster in the corner interjected, “even if you did get hired officially, which is highly unlikely, not to mention, not how this works, she would still be you superior.”

Ziko ripped the webbing of his mouth, immediately after shouting, “OH REALLY! LIKE A BUG LIKE YOU WOULD BE CONSIDERED FOR SUCH AN IMPORTANT JOB AS A SCIENTIST! GO BACK TO YOUR FABRIC STORE YOU SIETHIP LITHEN RUHO-OWPH!”

“Ahem,” came a voice from behind them, causing them all to turn and face none other than Doctor Gaster. “If you were not clear on what I meant by ‘dismissed’, Mr. Adare, there is no shame in ASKING. Now, to clarify, you are to leave the Royal Laboratories and go home. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am in the middle of an interview.” With that he turned, shutting the office door behind him.

Silence hung in the room for a good minute before it was broken by the spider, “you heard him, leave,” With that the naga slithered out without another word. After that silence resumed. It continued until Dr. Gaster came out again to call the next interviewee.

“Karmic S.S. Aster,”


	2. Look at me, look away

Sans sat across the desk from Doctor Gaster shifting nervously.

“All right Karmic, tell me about yourself, " prompted the doctor.

“Wel, uh, okay. I am Karmic Sans Serif Aster, but I prefer to be called Sans. Uh, I am seventeen years in monster years and two thousand one hundred twenty-five in human years. I graduated, uh, from New Hope High School when I was twelve, and am currently working towards a college degree in theoretical physics and magic. I live with my little brother, Papyrus Arthuritis Aster, and our father, Wingding Dana Aster. I hope to become a full-fledged employee of the Royal Scientists Labs. My hobbies are reading, exploring random areas of the underground, helping dad with his Royal Judge duties, playing with my brother, and hang out with my friends”

“That's very nice Karmic, "

“Um, could you call me Sans, please, " Dr. Gaster looked up at him as if seeing him for the very first time. Now that Sans was thinking about it this was the first time Gaster looked at him. Gosh, if he was bored with the interns already what chance did any of them really have.

“Oh, pardon my rudeness, Sans, " he spoke up after a minute of awkwardly staring at Sans, “I personally prefer to be called Gaster myself, Warzakex has always gotten me odd looks. Sans… I will try and remember that from now on.”

“Thank you. You, uh, don't seem to thrilled to be doing this,”

“I suppose your fine attention to detail comes from being the son of the Judge, " Gaster’s statement was flat in the air and rang with displeasure.

“adopted, " 

“What?” 

Sans shifted in his set at the intense gaze he was now under. “I'm adopted, I'm not actually part of the Aster family. Da-I mean Mr. Aster when I was around eight monster years and offered me food. I started randomly showing up at their house for meals, then Papyrus started insisting we were brothers and it just snowballed from there.”

It was silent in the room for a long time, too long for Sans’s comfort. Until Gaster finally spoke, “No, I am not thrilled to be hiring more interns. Asgore is the one who keeps setting me up with these interviews, without my permission, sometimes he just straight up hires people to work under me without my knowledge of it. It infuriates me to no end for not only does that mean more people I have to account for, but it wastes money on paying employees when we could be putting money to our actual projects, which in the long run could make more jobs. The Royal Scientist Committee would honestly be perfectly fine with my original three followers and a few extra hands, not dozens. Not only that but I simply don't have enough jobs for all these employees to do, so I end up filing people in doing jobs that I end up coming across someone that I much rather be doing that job. For example, I have an absolute twit overseeing the robotics department, when I much rather have Alphys, who has a doctorate in robotics and engineering, when instead she is manning our front desk because I already had someone who nearly didn't get their high school diploma in that spot. Luckily, that nitwit finally quite so I can give her a much-needed raise. Now if you're satisfied with my answer may we move on with the interview, ” 

Sans swallowed, and nodded. For some reason, he was getting a very weird vibe from the doctor, but he shrugged it off. It was probably nothing anyway. 

~~~

The rest of the interview went on without a hitch, Sans talked about everything in his life from home life to his insanely low stats, but never to his life before Mr. Aster found him, never before that. 

As he left he nodded at Alphys to signal his goodbye, and she nodded back. He then ducked into a broom closet before taking a shortcut home.

When he arrived in the living room the tantalizing smell of Vegi broth egg drop soup, and egg rolls filled the house. 

“I’m home, " Sans called 

“Sans! Your home, " Papyrus exclaimed as he rushed from the kitchen straight into Sans’s waiting arms.

“Sans, welcome home, " a larger skeletal figure spoke from in the kitchen doorway, “wash your hands then come help set the table.”

“Alright, dad, " Sans called as he ducked into the bathroom to wash up for supper. As the warm water washed over his phalanges he couldn't help but think about his interview earlier that day, or well, it technically just got over a few minutes ago, but wait, his family had dinner at eight o'clock every night, his interview was at noon. That much time couldn't have gone by that fast, could it? Everyone who went before him barely took thirty minutes, and here he was hours later finally at home. And the way Gaster was looking at him throughout the time he was in his office, and how the stairs got more and more frequent, and how cold he was. It gave him shivers. Sans splashed water over his face. No, Gaster could possibly be his future boss. He shouldn't be thinking such things. The fact that Gaster was looking at Sans probably just meant he was paying attention to what Sans was saying. Nothing more. No matter the devilish glint in Gaster’s eyes as Sans had to once again dodge off questions about his life before being adopted into the Aster family. 

Sans walked to the cupboard that was home to the dishes of the house and grabbed three plates. As he set the plates on the table he must not have looked alright for his little brother immediately piped up, “are you ok, Sans?”

“What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Pap, why you askin’” out of the corner of his eye he saw his father's skeletal lips press together into a thin line, and his brows knit together, the face he only makes when he is worried or working on a cashew couldn't quite figure out. Judging by the lack of the glint of determination he got in his eyes whenever he was working a case, it was probably the former.

“you don't look fine, brother, " Papyrus chirped.

“I'm fine, Paps, just a little stressed out,”

“Why I thought Dad said the interview was the hardest part,”

“I just really hope I get the job. Don't worry I'm fine, " sans said patting his brother’s head. But in his thoughts, his words were followed up by a small ‘I hope’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a mental breakdown at school today, and twisted my ankle, and fell down the stairs.... time to vent


	3. Clouds on the horizon

Papyrus tore down the stairs with Sans close on his heels.

“Got ya,” Sans called out as he wrapped his arms around a squealing Papyrus, only to be promptly whacked I the face with Papyrus's stuffed bear toy, Papyrus Jr. The Second. 

“Unhand, me, you fiend!” Proclaimed Papyrus in his ‘Royal Guard’ voice.

“Never-” losing his footing with a particularly hard wack from the toy animal, both Sans and Papyrus fell on to the soft carpet of the ground floor. After the initial shock, both brothers broke out into eccentric giggles. 

“Alright you two, do you have your pajamas on?” Mr. Aster called from where he was reading on the couch.

“Yes, dad, " the boys called in unison.

“Then go brush your teeth please, " 

“Okay, dad, ” Papyrus said while rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

Sans started to follow but stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Hey, Dad?”

“Yes, Sans?” the taller skeleton said, looking up from the book he was reading.

“Well, something weird happened today and I wanted to know if you know what happened, " Sans explained, fidgeting slightly.

“I won't know what happened until you tell me what happened, " Wingding said patting the couch next to him. Sans nodded sitting next to his father. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“Well, it happened after my interview with Dr. Gaster… Dad, please don't give me that look,”

“what look?”

“THAT one, the one you get when you're working on a case,”

“Sorry, I'll try not to, " 

*sigh* “Ok, so anyway, the interviews started at noon, right? And I went third, and the interviews only lasted about fifteen minutes, so why did I not get home till eight o'clock?”

“hm, " 

“that doesn't sound good, " 

“it's not, " 

“how bad?”

“I don't know,”

“You don't KNOW?! But you know everything!”

“Sans, I don't know everything, though I can see things that most people don't, I am not omnipotent. I get hunches and follow them until I find the truth. All I know if this is not good.”

“great, " Sans ran his hand down his face. Just then the phone rang.

“I wonder who that could be, " Wingding said getting up and walking to the kitchen, where the phone was. “Hello?... Oh, you… Yes, he his here. Why?... Oh, alright, I'll give the phone to him right away, " Leaning out of the kitchen do with a hand over the receiver of the phone he called, “Sans, it's for you,”

“Oh?” Taking the phone from his father and holding it up to his hearing holes Sans could hear who was on the other side of the line.

“Hello, is this Sans?” it was Gaster.

“this is he,”

“Congratulations, you got the job. Can you come in tomorrow at four along with the other interns to get your schedule?”

“Yes, of course, thank you, see you tomorrow .” hanging up Sand turned to his father excitedly "I got the job!”

“I'm proud of you, Son, " Mr. Aster said kneeling to Sans’s height, putting his hands on Sans’s shoulders, “Dr. Gaster is a smart man who you can learn a lot from, just, don't learn too much from him, "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay he got the job!
> 
> Sans: stop being cryptic, dad!  
> Aster: lol nope
> 
> Would have posted this last night but we got home latter then we thought we would so have it today


	4. Judge Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet example of Gaster slowly taking control of the kingdom

“... and that is why we should take funding from the W.R.P. to help fund the CORE, thank you,” Dr. Gaster bowed, completing the speech he had prepared for that morning's seminar with the Royal Council. 

“Now, does anyone have any questions for Dr. Gaster?” the King prompted.

“I do, " Judge Aster called, standing from his set.

“Proceed, " the dragon monster told the skeleton.

“You said yourself when you first presented the Water Redirection Program, it was designed to provide more living space for monster kind as well as help prevent the current rapid spread of disease within the flooded regions of the underground, do you really think that it is justifiable to cancel W.R.P. Just because of the citizens of Swamp Marsh and Waterfall ‘want’ for electricity?”

“As I said, Judge Aster, we cannot do everything our citizens demand of us. Currently, they are revolting because they see it as unfair that Snowden and Hotland have electricity when Waterfall and Swamp Marsh do not, and since they seem to think to hinder the construction of, as well as outright damaging the CORE, which not only is the source of ALL of the Underground’s electrical needs, but also water purification, waste treatment, food growth research, and health, as well as projects such as W.R.P.” Gaster started smugly, “now, all in favor.”

It passed ten to four. Gaster seemed to gain more and more control over the Royal Council. Wingding felt like he was fighting an uphill battle. Though, the things crawling on the back of the overconfident, pompous control freak called Gaster, was the least of his concerns at the moment. Today he wasn't even worried about the Bills that Gaster had convinced the Council to pass. No, today the foul taste in his mouth that Gaster caused in him was for a different reason than the usual. Today was he was a father in the shoes of the Judge and he was willing to take on the role of Jury and Executioner to keep his son safe from the demon who was the Royal Scientist. Oh, how he hated the fact that the draconian monster was the only one keeping the kingdom afloat since the deaths of the Royal children and the Queen's abandonment of her duties was true.

Judge Aster would get to the bottom of what was going on. Even if it killed him.


	5. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans arrives at the labs for his schedule.

Despite his initial excitemen,t he was currently fretting over everything that could go wrong within the next five minutes. After checking that his fly was up and his shirt wasn't inside out for the twenty-fifth time Sans stepped into the lobby of the Royal Labs. Even though Alphys and Gaster had told him that Al would be moved to a better suited (and more than likely better paid) position within the ranks of the scientific community in the world of the underground, it was still a shock not seeing her behind the front desk with her plastic cat ears and reading whatever she found in the Dump that interested her. Instead, a tall and thin white spider monster with a ghostly elegance sat behind the semi-circle desk in the center of the claustrophobic room, sorting files. Sans recognized him as the person who webbed that Ziko jerk’s mouth. Walking up to the desk Sans decided to introduce himself.

“Hi, I'm Sans, from the other day, or yesterday really,” Sans stumbled more than he liked while introducing himself, gosh the other was giving him the ‘holy crap, you're a skeleton and you're talking to me! Let me get my camera’ look, “Aaaany way, I never thanked you for getting that jerk off me and my friend’s backs,” Sans interjected, avoiding eye contact with the guy, the fact that they saw each other yesterday should have been enough to not warrant ‘that’ look, but nope apparently not.

“Oh, yes, it was technically the Doctor who dissuaded him; however, you arewelcome anyways,” 

Awkward silence.

Awkward silence..

Awkward silence…

‘Seriously,’ Sans mentally spat, “so, you want to tell me your name or is this a Rumplestiltskin thing where I have to guess your name, if so: Prince Mortimer Edmund Netherwallop the Third.” Sans prompted, slapping a cheeky grin on his face, hoping to whatever divine beings there were that it didn't look like a grimace ‘cause that's what it felt like to him.

Thankfully, the other snickered, “right, I am Lonnozo Zetehata, but Lon is fine, " 

“Cool, is the doc in?”

“Knock on his office door before you enter,” Lon replied turning back to his work.

“Thanks,” Sans called moving past the desk to the back of the room where there were two metal sliding doors, one not marked, the other marked ‘Director's Office’. Sans knocked on the director’s office door, after all, it was the room he was interviewed in. But the voice that came was not Gaster’s.

“Come in,” came a silky smooth feline voice, as the door slid up allowing Sans accuse.

“Ah, you must be Sans,” Commented a calico cat monster with a round black spot covering his face like a mask.

“Yes, but isn't this Dr. W. D. Gaster's office?” Sans inquired walking up to the room’s large oak desk.

“Oh no no no, this is MY office,” the lanky cat replied, “he borrowed it so you didn't have to walk all the way to his office. Juice?”

“What?”

“Would you like some juice?”

“Oh, uh, sure, what kinds do you have?”

“Apple, orange, grape, cranberry, or pear,” 

“W-wow, that must of cost you a small fortune, there is only one place that grows cranberries and grapes in the underground, and only one existing pear tree that I know of,” 

“Oh, I'm not the one who buys them, Gaster does, he wants something fresh to be offered to any guests we might have,”

“Oh, well, I'm not a guest… Uh… Sir, I'm here for my-” 

“Your schedule, yes,” the monster behind the disk stood, showing off how tall he really was, “I was just hoping we could get to know each other a little better. Oh well, if you are so eager to get started then I don't mind. We shall make your employee card, then I will show you around. After that, I will hand you off to Dr. Mortarmer for your schedule and first tasks. Come, follow me, please. By the way, I am Professor Catrein.” 

Sans had to lightly jog to keep up with Catrein’s long, purposeful strides as he led Sans to the metal door beside his own. Catrein swiped a card through a card scanner and the door opened. As the door open the heavy smell of chemical cleaner overpowered Sans’s scenes. 

“Come,” Catrein called as he beckoned Sans down the hall bathed in fluorescent light. Yet despite the brightness of the hall, Sans couldn't shake the suspicion that he was entering the darkest place in the underground.


	6. 1+1=3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't adding up

Though Sans was enthralled by the tour of the city that was The Royal LABs and The CORE, Sans never could shake the feeling of being watched. It didn't help that there were security cameras everywhere, and that wasn't an exaggeration. There was at least two per hallway. It wasn't just the camera either. There were glass floors that made skylights for the floor below, mirrors and windows in random locations, the almost trance ridden security guards that Sans could've sworn that was following him and Ph.D. Cat, the nickname that Sans gave Professor Catrein after the first five minutes of the tour, and the slight sound of the metallic whur of security cameras moving when there was a lull in Ph.D.Cat’s rambles.

That was about an hour ago. Now he was being lectured by Dr. Mortarmer, and beaked snouted turtle that was more ancient than Gerson, what he would be doing. Unfortunately, that meant showing him how the coffee machine worked twelve times, in the middle of the cafeteria, while shouting the entire time and having to be shouted at to be heard most of the time.

“Have I showed you how to work the coffee machine?”

“Yes sir, you have,”

“Oh, well I'll show you again, just in case,”

“NO– I- I mean, you still haven't told me what i will be expected to do as an employee of the LABs… yeah, that was what I meant to say,”

“Oh? I haven't, well, you are the ‘Official Unofficial Assistant’ to the The Royal Scientists Comity, now I'm going to show you how the coffee machine works,”

“I'm sorry but I don't know what that mean,” I just want to be out of this cafetera, Sans mentally growled.

~~~

_There was screaming._

_It was too bright. Sans couldn't see._

_The screaming got louder._

_The screams sounded familiar. It was someone he knew. He had to help them! It sounded like they were in pain._

_So much pain._

_The light shifted allowing a silhouette to be seen towering above him. It was still to bright for Sans to make any details out from the shadows beyond where he was lying on cold metal._

_‘Quite, you should be honored that I choose you. Even if it's because you magic is more malleable than most monster spawn, it was still a one in a million chance for any one to be compatible.’ Despite the words being spoken to him, he could have sworn that they were not in any language he knew. The words vibrated his every bone making them feel like they could shatter with the touch of a feather._

_It was agony._

_Sans screamed._

~~~

“Well, ‘Official Unofficial Assistant’ is, well, an unofficial title,” Dr. Mortarmer hands folding across the top of his desk as he looked up at Sans. He was sitting at his desk. Sans blinked.

Dr. Mortarmer continued moving to sort through a file on his desk, oblivious to Sans’s shock: “Since Gaster has gotten permission to have more control over his staff, we need someone to help cover the empty spots until we can get the proper people for the job and teach new employees how do bo there jobs. Doing this will have you working closer to Dr. Gaster than any intern has before. Don't worry though, this is only a temporary position for you. However, how well you do with this job will detterman what you will be doing after we no longer need you as the ‘Official Unofficial Assistant’, so by all means you could, theoretically, skip the middle and go star to the top.”

“How-”

“By doing a good job at your job, of course,”

“No, I mean how did we get to you office? Weren't we… just in the cafeteria,”

Dr. Mortarmer looked at Sans as if he was the first person he had seen in years. There was a light in his eyes… or did Sans just imagine that.

“My dear boy, I have no idea what you are talking about,” he was lying, Sans knew he was. He handed Sans a piece of paper, “here is your schedule, employee name tag, employee card, and your lab coat, don't lose them. Now you should head home, it's getting late.”

“Oh, ok,” Stars, he was so confused. It didn't matter now though. He just wanted to get home. Man, he couldn't wait for dinner, he was starving.

Sans wandered back to the main lobby, the feeling of being watched dampened with the now brisk walk to and fro of scientists and the laughter of coffee drinking guards.

When he got to the Ph.D. Cat was behind the front desk. Sans nodded to the tired looking cat, and started toward the closet he used yesterday to shortcut home, but it wasn't there. The only doors in the lobby was the door to Professor Catrein’s office, the door to the rest of the LABs, and the door to the outside.


	7. Shortcut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long walk home, if Sans couldn’t teleport that is.

While Sans weaved his way through Hotland’s conveyor belts and traps, he found himself increasingly frustrated. Though Hotland’s population was sparse, there always seemed to be at least one person around each corner. Not only that, unlike Waterfall with it’s never ending maze on tunnels or Snowdin with its surrounding forest or Home and New Home with their frequent alleyways, Hotland was the closest the Underground had to a completely flat turf. This was a problem because this meant that Sans had no cover to activate a shortcut in. Just doing it in the open wasn’t an option, not only would that attract unwanted attention, but he would lose his greatest advantage in fleeing and battling.

Once again shaking his head to get rid of another “I thought there was a broom closet there”, Sans sighed. Taking a glance over his shoulder to check if the monster he passed about five minutes ago was -finally- far enough that he could safely teleport out of there. Deeming it good enough, Sans ducked behind a stalagmite and opened away home.

~~~

“Sir, did you see that,” a small fish monster asked.

“Why, yes, my dear” a large dragon growled, teeth like swords, body nearly filling the entire metal-lined room, white scales glinting in the dim light of the monitor, “he just gets more and more interesting, doesn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but at least I’m writing... instead of doing what I’m supposed to be doing.


	8. Angry Dad, Worried Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is always moving forward, that president bitch

Sans opened the door to the Aster residence, breathing a sigh of relief. Throwing his bag to the side, causing it’s content to fall out. Sans winced at how loud it sounded. Swearing under his breath, Sans bent over to lazily shove the card, tag, and coat back into the bag, as well as a couple other lose items he kept in his bag; however, he picked up his schedule, after all he had to enter the days he worked onto his phone.

Looking up, Sans froze. Aster was sitting on the couch, watching Sans. His eyes were cold and hard, ebrows knit, slightly frowning.

‘Why is he mad at me?! I didn’t do anything!’ Sans inwardly paniced. “Uh, hi Dad... is something wrong?”

“Karmic Sans Shirf Aster, where have you been?” Aster asked standing up from his set.

“Wha- I’ve been at work, like I told you I’d be,” why was he having to explain this?

“For hours on end, with out notifying me?”

“What?! Dude, it’s only been a couple of hours! Besides, since when did you care if I disappear without your knowledge? I used to leave for days one end with out you giving a flying fuck about it!”

“That was before....” Aster took a deep breath, ignoring his son’s usage of vulgar language, “Sans, do you know what time it is?”

Sans roles his eyelights. “Yeah, it can’t any later than 6:30pm, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Aster’s face softened, seeing as his son truly seemed to think that, Sans could not have been avoiding home.

“No, Sans,” Aster said shaking his head, “it is currently 1:34am. I was honestly about ready to call the Royal Guard.”

“Hotland is that busy at night?... Wait! How? What? I couldn’t have been at the lab for more than an hour!”

“Sans, please, keep you voice down. Your brother is sleeping” Aster grimaced at San’s raised voice.

“But, how?” 

“I don’t know,” Aster soothed his distressed son, “but I do know it is late, and you need to go to bed.”

Sans honesty hadn’t noticed how tired he felt until that moment. “Ok, g’night” Sans called as he made his way up room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Aster sighed heavily, “by the Angel, please, don’t let that demon be doing something to him, please”


End file.
